With continuous development of display technology, various display devices emerge in an endless stream, in which, particularly, reflective display devices have attained more and more concerns. The reflective display device may display in virtue of light from external environment. In an environment with poor light, a front light source has to be additionally arranged to assist the reflective display device with achieving display function.
In general, to ensure good display effect, a front light source may be additionally arranged to assist the reflective display device with achieving display function. A manufacturing process of the commonly used reflective display device with touch-control function includes: forming a front light source above a display panel, in which the front light includes a light-guide plate and a light-emitting diode (LED); forming touch units above the front light source; and finally, forming a protective substrate above the touch units. The front light source, the touch units and the protective substrate are all bonded to each other by using a bonding agent.